Midsummer Party
by Turningsun
Summary: - Continuo di Knights of Hogwarts - "Davvero Ron è venuto per me?" "Ma certo," rispose Ginevra con estrema naturalezza mentre si sistemava una margherita dietro l'orecchio. "Aveva detto che avrebbe preferito restare al castello a lucidare l'armatura di Harry pur di non venire, fino a che tu non gli hai detto che saresti passata."


Bentornati a Medieval Potter, l'unico canale dove potete vedere... Oh, santo cielo. Già sono imbarazzata per quello che ho postato perchè dovrei scavarmi la fossa da sola?! Buon pomeriggio, comunque. Vorrei fare una piccola premessa su quello che starete per leggere. Non si tratta di un continup di 'Knighs of Hogwarts', ma di un momento di cui si accenna nella storia.  
Spero che vi farà divertire almeno un po'.  
Ps. È consigliato l'ascolto della canzone menzionata all'inizio per avere una migliore ambientazione! ;)  
Buona lettura! :D

**_Midsummer Party _**

_Roll around with you on the floor_  
_when we're done I won't ask for more_  
_Live your life through these open doors_  
_I don't know who you are to me_  
_And I don't know what you want from me_  
_(Thumper - The wedding band)_

L'aria fresca della sera aveva accolto gli abitanti del piccolo villaggio di Hogsmeade nella terza sera di festa d'estate che il Re aveva indetto per festeggiare il meraviglioso raccolto che la terra gli aveva concesso anche quell'anno.  
I fuochi all'interno della cinta muraria regalavano carne ben cotta, storie e vecchie leggende ancora tramandate.  
C'era gente che entrava ed usciva liberamente dal castello di Hogwarts al villaggio: molti avevano in mano qualcosa da mangiare, altri guardavano estasiati le bancarelle illuminate dalle candele, altri si dirigevano alla locanda Il Piede di Porco di Aberforth infondo alla strada.  
"Ron, smettila di sistemarti i capelli e no, non ti dirò quanto sei bello!" rimbeccò Harry che si faceva strada tra la gente in direzione della locanda. Il Re gli aveva permesso di uscire dal castello ed andarsi a godere la festa in paese, lasciando quella che si svolgeva nella Sala Grande del castello.  
"Mai che mi dica qualcosa di carino! Mia sorella ha detto che ci saranno tutte le ragazze del villaggio e io vorrei essere presentabile!"  
"Tanto lo sappiamo entrambi di quale ragazza tu voglia le attenzioni." Come aveva previsto, il suo scudiero divenne rosso scarlatto sulle orecchie e iniziò a balbettare qualcosa di incomprensibile. "Co-co… cosa dici? Di chi… chi? Cosa?! Insomma, sei… Miseriaccia… È già arrivato il gruppo che suona?"  
La musica li aveva raggiunti parecchi metri prima che loro arrivassero a destinazione. Entrambi rimasero stupiti nel vedere così tanta gente alla locanda che, di solito, ospitava solo poche decine di persone. Ma quella sera l'aria era fresca, il cielo limpido e le lucciole brillavano tra i fili d'erba: era una serata perfetta.  
"Miseriaccia, Aberforth ha dovuto portare qualche tavolo fuori! Come mai tutta questa gente?"  
"Non lo so, Ron. Forse perché offre idromele praticamente gratis? E poi perché ti preoccupa? Forse _qualcuno_ vuole trovarsi una ragazza?"  
"Preferisco pensare all'idromele, troppi concorrenti!" disse subito Ron spingendo per entrare nella locanda e chiedere due idromele. "Sono per il principe, veloce!"  
Il garzone alzò le spalle e se ne andò a pulire un tavolo poco lontano.  
"Ma guarda te… Ehi!" urlò quando qualcuno lo spinse in avanti e fece cadere un po' della bevanda dal calice su…  
"Ronald Weasley! Dovevo saperlo che eri tu!" urlò Hermione guardandosi il vestito bagnato sul seno. "Possibile che tu non sappia muoverti con grazia?!"  
"Non è colpa mia! È stato qualche testa di troll a colpirmi!" ribatté subito cercando di non far cadere lo sguardo sul seno della ragazza. "Perché te la prendi sempre con me?"  
"Perché sei peggio di un cinghiale! Ora dovrò andarmi a cambiare il vestito! Sai quanto mi ci è voluto per farlo?"  
Si urlavano contro mentre uscirono sul prato, dove era stata sistemata una grande pira di legna.  
"Stanno già litigando?" sussurrò Ginevra sospirando, lasciando la mano di Harry ed allontanandosi dal suo viso.  
"A quanto pare…" Se c'era una cosa che i suoi migliori amici sapevano fare era intavolare una discussione su qualcosa di insensato nel momento sbagliato. Per questo non provò nemmeno a chiedere di cosa stessero discutendo: di sicuro, Ron avrebbe chiesto il suo appoggio. Così prese il suo idromele e ne bevve un sorso, per poi passarlo a Ginevra che ne prese un sorso, sorridendo.  
"Allora va' a cambiarti questo maledetto vestito e finiscila qui! Sei una vera noia, Hermione!" urlava Ron a pochi centimetri dal viso della ragazza che lo fissava furiosa.  
"Sei sempre il solito, Ronald! Rovini sempre tutto!" E, dopo aver gridato, lo spinse e corse verso la collina dove la casa della guaritrice svettava solitaria.

Hermione poteva sentire le musiche dalla propria abitazione mentre si slacciava l'abito imbrattato di idromele e impregnato del suo odore. Cercò un altro abito nel suo armadio, ma ne possedeva pochi e praticamente nessuno che fosse appropriato per una festa.  
Due leggeri colpi alla porta principale la misero all'erta. "Chi è?"  
"Sono Ginevra! Senza uomini al seguito." Una cascata di capelli rossi fece capolino nella propria stanza. "Allora, che vestito metti?"  
"Non lo so! Non ne ho uno nuovo e tuo fratello è uno stupido!" disse ancora nervosa.  
Ginevra la guardò sorridendo e si sedette sul letto dell'amica. "Lo so bene… ma questa sera ci saranno molti altri ragazzi da guardare perciò cerchiamo un vestito appropriato per la festa!"  
"Ginny, a me non interessa che i ragazzi mi facciano la corte! Metterò un vestito qualsiasi e andrà bene!" borbottò aprendo di nuovo l'armadio e fissandolo.  
"Hermione, sei la ragazza più intelligente che conosca e anche la più testarda, ma contro di me non hai possibilità! E poi sono sicura che mio fratello è venuto solo per te." Le fece l'occhiolino e poi si spostò davanti all'armadio, prese un vestito verde e glielo porse. "Se fosse stato blu sarebbe stato perfetto!"  
"Sai che il blu se lo possono permettere soltanto i nobili." Tagliò corto Hermione prendendo il vestito. Avrebbe voluto andarsene a letto, rileggersi qualche libro sulle erbe medicinali magari e far finta che quella festa non ci fosse mai stata.  
"Hai delle perle, almeno? Potremmo aggiungere un tocco di novità a questo vestito! Beh, tu indossalo e io andrò a cercare! Muoviti, o non potrò ballare stasera!"  
Hermione potè solo arrendersi.

Per tutto il tragitto rimasero in silenzio, poi dalle labbra di Hermione uscì una domanda che le era rimasta in mente da quando l'amica era venuta in suo soccorso: "Davvero Ron è venuto per me?"  
"Ma certo," rispose Ginevra con estrema naturalezza mentre si sistemava una margherita dietro l'orecchio. "Aveva detto che avrebbe preferito restare al castello a lucidare l'armatura di Harry pur di non venire, fino a che _tu_ non gli hai detto che saresti passata."  
Hermione si guardò l'abito, ancora una volta, incerta sul comportamento che lei avrebbe assunto nei confronti di Ronald e incredula su quello del ragazzo che aveva con lei: una persona normale non litigherebbe con la persona che inspiegabilmente le piaceva. Al solo pensiero di piacere a qualcuno, Hermione si sentì le guance andare a fuoco: era arrossita e, di sicuro, Ginevra se n'era accorta.  
"Vedi di non dargli soddisfazioni! Anzi, direi che dovresti fare un po' la donna scarlatta stasera!"  
"Ginevra!"  
"Oh, avanti… un po' di gelosia non…" le parole morirono in gola vedendo il fratello ballare con una ragazza. Velocemente spostò lo sguardo su Hermione, pronta a fermarla nel caso volesse tornare verso casa o strangolare Lavanda. Ma stranamente, l'amica si girò e andò da Harry che batteva le mani a tempo di musica insieme agli altri.  
I menestrelli colpivano vivaci una chitarra rudimentale e i tamburi e strani strumenti simili a delle chitarre che poggiavano sulla spalla e suonavano con bastone: non avevano mai sentito musica simile ma era allegra, spensierata. Dovevano aver suonato più volte quella canzone perché tutti cantavano entusiasti.  
"Hermione, lei lo ha… sai com'è Ron quando…" provò lui a spiegarle, ma ricevette soltanto un'occhiataccia.  
"Risparmiati le scuse per lui, Harry. Se lui vuole ballare con un'altra che lo faccia, a me non interessa per niente!" si sedette sulla panca.  
Harry e Ginny si guardarono un attimo. "Forse non…" iniziò lui.  
"Solo un ballo poi sarai libero." Lo provocò lei sorridendo furba. Lo prese per mano e lo condusse in mezzo agli altri che ballavano battendo le mani.

"_If you love me the way you say you do, _  
_I know I could always be happy with you_  
_I'm a believer_  
_I'm no deceiver_!"

Hermione continuava a fissare le coppie che ballavano ridendo attorno alla pira di legna accesa. Sentiva il calore del fuoco sul viso, che bruciava. Sentiva lo stomaco ribollire di rabbia. E invidia. Ma non si concesse il lusso di dichiararlo a se stessa e ammettere che vedere Ron ballare con la civetta del villaggio le dava alquanto fastidio.  
Si alzò per andare all'interno della taverna e prendersi dell'Acqua di Viole: se a Ron non interessava di lei perché sarebbe dovuta restare a guardarlo e soprattutto a prendere tempo nell'arrabbiarsi con lui?  
"Ehi, Hermione!" la salutò Cormac McLaggen vedendola arrivare al bancone. "Cosa posso offrirti?"  
_Dalla padella alla brace._Cormac era il ragazzo più noioso, fastidioso e insolente del villaggio e a lei proprio non stava simpatico.  
"N-non preoccuparti, Cormac, sono… passata e basta. Un'Acqua di Viola, per favore!" urlò quasi ad Aberforth, che la guardò incerto. Voleva andarsene da lì il prima possibile. _Era sempre colpa di Ronald Weasley!_  
"Perché non vieni a ballare con me? Facciamo due danze, un po' di intimità e poi… potremmo conoscerci meglio." propose malizioso.  
Hermione iniziò a pensare alle possibili alternative di fuga: un mal di testa improvviso, la sua casa che andava a fuoco o il Re che doveva prendere la sua medicina serale. Eppure… l'alternativa di ballare con McLaggen e far arrabbiare Ron l'allettava particolarmente.  
_"Vedi di non dargli soddisfazioni! Anzi, direi che dovresti fare un po' la donna scarlatta stasera!"_  
_Oh, Ginny, non potevi avere più ragione!_  
"Accetto di ballare. Andiamo!" prese l'Acqua di Viole, la trangugiò in un sorso e prese Cormac per mano portandolo fuori e iniziando a ballare.  
"E così stai con la guaritrice, tu?"  
"Zitto e balla. Un ballo e si vede come va!" lo interruppe. Sentì la stretta del ragazzo farsi più forte e portarla più al centro per poi separarsi e rincontrarsi dopo giravolte e inchini.  
Era davvero snervante ballare: la metteva in agitazione sapere che tutta la stavano guardando. Ma ormai si era messa in quella situazione e non c'era altro modo per uscirne che finire quel ballo assurdo e scappare a nascondersi.  
Sì, avrebbe fatto così. Ballo e poi fuga.  
Vide Cormac sorriderle e non potè non ricambiare il sorriso.  
BOOM.  
Si girò per vedere cosa fosse successo e quello che vide la fece ridere e infuriare allo stesso tempo.  
Ronald era a terra, rosso sulle orecchie e sul collo per l'imbarazzo mentre rideva con Lavanda e cercava di tirarsi su. "Sono inciampato!"  
"Oh, sei stato magnifico!" civettò Lavanda cercando di tirarlo in piedi e riprendere a ballare.  
Per fortuna, o almeno per Hermione, la musica si fermò decretando la fine del ballo.  
"Vado a prendere dell'idromele per entrambi! Aspettami qui!" continuò la ragazza dopo aver messo Ron a sedere su una panca.  
Hermione lo fulminò con lo sguardo quando lui le fece un cenno con la mano, ancora imbarazzato. Si liberò da Cormac, che evidentemente le aveva stretto il braccio attorno alla vita, e senza spiegazioni se ne tornò verso casa. La serata era finita.  
"Hermione, aspettami!"  
Si fermò e si girò con tutta la calma e la pazienza che possedeva. "Cosa vuoi, Ronald? Hai Lavanda che ti aspetta."  
"Credevo ti saresti fermata di più…" balbettò imbarazzato.  
"Sono stanca e vado a letto. Ma non hai bisogno della mia compagnia, mi pare."  
"Oh, beh, nemmeno tu hai avuto bisogno della mia! Quando convolerai a nozze con quel troll?!" rimbeccò subito lui incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Lo guardò a bocca aperta. "Non devo darti spiegazioni, stupido cinghiale! E per tua informazione, lui almeno me l'ha chiesto di ballare!"  
E detto questo, si voltò e prese la strada di casa.  
Ora, la serata era davvero finita.

**_Fine _**


End file.
